Vie d'un jeune dragon
by Dragonna
Summary: Drabbles et courts OS inspirés des jeux sur le jeune dragon violet. Multi-genre, humour, aventure...bref tout ce qui fait le charme des triologies, des différentes version de Spyro.
1. Premier vol

**Titre**: Voleur d'oeuf.  
**Auteur**: Dragonna  
**Disclaimer**: Pas à moi. Je ne fais qu'écrire des fanfics.  
**Personnage: **Spyro  
**Avertissement**: Aucun.  
**Rating: **Pour tous

_**Base: Première Triologie**_

* * *

C'était rageant, il avait passé la journée à tenter de décoller, ne serait-ce que d'un petit mètre. _Était-ce trop demander? Il en avait vraiment assez de tout ça. Quand est-ce qu'il pourrait faire toutes les pirouette et cabrioles que se permettaient les adultes hein?_ Il en avait assez de voir leurs pitreries et acrobaties aériennes sans pouvoir les imiter.  
Il prit son élan et galopa à toute vitesse vers le bord du promontoire. Il allait voler un point c'est tout et personne ne l'en empêcherait. Il agitait vigoureusement ses fragiles petites ailes et se jeta dans le vide, fouettant l'air aussi vite et fort qu'il le pouvait.  
_Vole!_  
_Vole!_  
Il sentait l'air qui lui fouettait le museau et rouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermé au moment du grand saut. Le sol avançait sous lui, l'air glissait autour de lui. Ses ailes battaient, s'immobilisaient en le faisant planer. Il faisait tout ça instinctivement!  
La joie gonfla ses poumons.«JE VOLE!» Cria-t-il, attirant sur lui l'attention des adultes, fou de joie il ne regardait même plus ou il allait.  
- «Spyro! Attention à l'arbre!»  
_Trop tard..._  
- «Aie!»  
_Ca avait fait mal...  
__  
_


	2. Sus au voleur

**Titre**: Voleur d'oeuf.  
**Auteur**: Dragonna  
**Disclaimer**: Pas à moi. Je ne fais qu'écrire des fanfics.  
**Personnages**: Spyro et un voleur d'oeuf.  
**Avertissement**: Aucun.  
**Rating: **Pour tous

_**Base: Première Triologie**_

* * *

Il prit son élan et se mit à courir de toutes la force de ses pattes, ses ailes battant au vent mais il ne prévoyait pas de décoller, pas tout de suite. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la petit silhouette bleue qui courrait au loin, un œuf entre les mains. La colère l'envahit, faisant redoubler force et vitesse en lui.  
_Pas touche à cet œuf espèce de...! _  
Il bondit du haut du promontoire, déployant enfin ses ailes orangées dans le ciel pour voler dans la direction du voleur de futurs bébés dragons. Sa poche à feu bouillonnait et un filet de fumée sortit de sa gueule aux crocs déjà acérés pour son jeune âge. Le rire du voleur parvint à ses oreilles et il se laissa tomber, piquant net sur le brigand qui leva la tête au dernier moment.  
Le choc de la collision envoya bouler le type en bleu quelques mètres plus loin. Spyro se posa alors lourdement au sol, entre l'œuf rose et son ex-kidnappeur. Il cracha alors ses flammes sur ce brigand qui partit en courant, le bas de cape ayant pris feu. Poussant un grognement satisfait, le petit dragon violet se retourna et posa délicatement une patte sur l'œuf, sentant la chaleur sous la coquille, sentant le bébé qui naîtrait d'ici un an, durant l'année du dragon, comme le voulait la tradition de leur espèce.  
_Ce qui voudrait dire que lui aurait douze ans.  
__Regardant d'un air embarrassé la taille de l'œuf, qu'il était incapable de transporter, il envoya Sparx chercher un des adultes._


	3. Je suis là

**Titre**: Je suis là  
**Auteur**: Dragonna  
**Disclaimer**: Pas à moi. Je ne fais qu'écrire des fanfics.  
**Personnages/Pairing**: Spyro et Cynder  
**Avertissement**: Aucun.  
**Rating: **Pour tous

_**Base: La légende de Spyro (l'Aube des Dragon)**_

* * *

Cynder pleurait dans son sommeil, Spyro n'y pouvait rien, vraiment rien mais ça ne lui plaisait pas, vraiment pas. Il se leva délicatement, tentant de ne pas réveiller Sparx lui ronflait à quelques mètres de lui. Lentement il se rapprocha de la petite dragonne sombre dont les ailes étaient agitées de tremblements. Il s'allongea prêt d'elle, posant sa propre aile sur le dos de son amie qui cessa bien vite de gémir dans son sommeil.  
- «Je suis là Cynder...»  
_C'était une promesse..._  
- «Tu n'es pas seule, je suis là!»


End file.
